Final Fantasy X2 : Wasted Years
by ClapOfThunder
Summary: Tidus awakened? A new threat to Spira? So many occurances happening...but what does it all mean? This is my rendition of a sequel for FFX, and does not follow the FFX-2 storyline. Warning, will contain a few lemons in the future.
1. Prologue: Alpha

**Final Fantasy X-2 : Wasted Years**

Prologue

I...don't know how it happened really. I don't know why it happened, either.

I just know that it did. I remember...I remember defeating Yu Yevon alongside the others, I remember that it was Yuna who struck the final blow on Valefor, he first ever Aeon and the last she chose to fight. I remember my final blow to Yu Yevon...the one that finally ended his reign of terror as Sin once and for all...

And I remember...Yuna saying she loved me. I never told her I loved her in return...I couldn't find the words, so I expressed them through actions. I knew...I didn't have the time to kiss her goodbye...but I just wanted to hold her one last time...and I did.

I remember fading away...seeing my old man, even giving his a high five. I guess that's when everything went blank for me.

But then...something incredible happened...and I still don't understand how it happened, but I'm glad it did.

I woke up. Floating underwater...tucked in a ball, I opened my eyes as they adjusted to their surroundings. It felt like...it felt like being born again. I had to look at my hands for proof of this existence...and soon found myself ecstatic with happiness, swimming to the surface.

As I broke the surface and took in deep gulps of air, I looked all around me, and I didn't see land. Where was I? How did I get here? So many questions were running through my mind...and then I heard a voice. I seemed to recognize it from somewhere...somewhere...it sounded like the Fayth, no...it was the Fayth, I was sure of it.

'Sometimes, Tidus...' it spoke to me.

I looked around to find the Fayth, but I didn't see it anywhere. It continued speaking to me however, and I heard it as if it were right in front of me.

'Dreams...become reality.'

And then a flash of a bright light flooded my vision. I squinted to see, afraid of what was happening, and yet the light calmed me. I could feel the Fayth...I felt like I was flying. Heh...little did I know how true that thought was. 

I guess I blacked out after all of that, but I remember waking up in the water again. No longer out in the middle of the ocean, as far as I could tell.

My eyes scanned the area for land and I soon found it, in the form of a blitzball nearly taking off my head. I ducked my head down quickly, dunking myself underwater and soon popping back up again, sputtering. My eyes were wide as I shook my head violently, water droplets flinging off of it.

"HEY BRUDDA! YOU ALRIGHT?" I heard a voice shout. Looking up...I almost thought it was just too good to be true. But the orange hair...that cheesy accent...it had to be him.

Wakka was waving on the shore; he couldn't see me very well apparently, as he didn't recognize me. I dove underwater, swimming my fastest to the shore. I popped my head up briefly to see if Wakka was still there.

I got a rude awakening when a blitzball smacked me square in the face.

"WOAH!" I yelped as I was rocked back a bit from the shot, the blitzball being popped up in the air.

"Whoah there Botta! Not so hard, ya?" I heard Wakka laugh. "You almost beheaded that poor guy out there."

"Sorry Wakka." I Botta replied.

I shook the cobwebs loose, looking up and catching the blitzball as it came back down. Turning my attention to the shoreline I realized they still couldn't see me well enough to recognize me, as Wakka waved his arms and shouted to me.

"HEY BRUDDA, CAN YA GIVE US OUR BALL BACK? SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Wakka scratched the back of his head, laughing. I smirked, shouting back at him now.

"SURE THING WAKKA! AND I'LL GIVE IT BACK TO YOU AS ONLY THE STAR PLAYER OF THE ZANARKAND ABES WOULD!"

Wakka and Botta froze onshore.

I popped the ball up in the air with my head and dove under, before swimming back to the surface and launching up into the air, flipping around and kicking the ball straight at them. Wakka caught the ball, stumbling back several feet before he fell flat on his ass, just staring out at the ocean as if he'd seen a ghost.

"No way...he's back...?" Wakka stuttered as I re-surfaced, swimming to shore and smiling at him.

Wakka threw the blitzball to the side and staggered to his feet, rushing to the water and diving out into it, soon we met up in the air and Wakka gave me one giant bear hug, laughing along with me, although he wasn't the one struggling to breathe as well.

"I can't believe it! Star player of the Zanarkand Abes huh? Ha! Even after you leave and come back...you still got it brudda! Welcome home!"

Wakka put plenty of emphasis on the word home, and to be honest...I can't argue there. My Zanarkand was all just a dream...but Spira...

Spira was my home...Spira was my reality. And it felt damn good...to be a part of it again.

**Author's Notes: **SQUEEEEEEEEE~!!!! I just finished Final Fantasy X today and my God...the ending was spectacular! ^_^! I've been writing fan fiction for awhile now...but after playing the legendary game known as FFX...and seeing that ending and all the beautiful and amazing scenes in it...I just couldn't resist making a fan fic with my own continuation of the story. Mind you this is short because it's a prologue. Also, the entire story won't be in Tidus' POV, it'll mostly be in third person narrative format, however there will be some points in the story where I'll write in another character's POV, don't worry however. I'll put up a notice when it's in their point of view. Anyways...review people! Chapter one will be up either later today or tomorrow, guaranteed!

Also, a future warning. This fanfic WILL contain a few lemons, nothing serious though. And don't worry, it won't be anything stupid, pointless or extreme. Everything I write will have meaning to it, and I promise all my readers that ^_^. I really hope you all enjoy, I love Final Fantasy X, it's an amazing game. So I can only hope that I do the characters from it...and the story it held throughout the game, justice.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**Final Fantasy X-2 : Wasted Years**

Chapter One: Welcome Home 

All was not calm in the house of Wakka. Though that...wasn't a bad thing per se. Lulu, Wakka, the Besaid Aurochs...gathered there to welcome Tidus back. Tidus wondered where Kimahri and Rikku were...but he mostly wondered about where Yuna was.

"Man it's great to have ya' back, ya?!" Wakka laughed, patting Tidus hard on the back, rocking the man a little. Lulu stood there smiling at them, before stepping forward and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes...good to have you back Tidus. Though I wonder how you're back...I don't wish to question it. None of us want to lose you again..." this time she smiled directly at him. Tidus smiled back.

"So how long has it been?" Tidus asked, confused and looking around for any sign that Kimahri, Rikku or Yuna were there recently.

"A couple years..." Wakka sighed, "Yuna's...been really sad without you, ya? She's...never been this sad before."

"Indeed, it's even worse then...then how I was after Chappu's death. She truly loves you, you know."

Tidus lowered his head, staring at the ground. Memories of their first kiss...of her saying that she loved him...their last moments together, they all flooded him. A few tears pooled in his eyes and dripped to the floor. Immediately Lulu and Wakka were ready to comfort him, but then they noticed something.

Tidus was smiling.

Tidus smiled as the tears flowed from his eyes, and he raised his head up to them, talking calmly. "I...want to go see Yuna. Where is she?"

"Tidus..." Lulu began, but I shook my head at her, whispering now to the both of them. In the back the Aurochs just watched on.

"I...must find her...because I never got to tell her..."

Tidus slowly walked towards a window in Wakka's hut, staring out at the ocean, at the beautiful night sky. 

Tidus just smiled, staring out at it for a few moments. 'Yuna...you're out there somewhere, watching the night sky too...' Tidus thought. 'I'll find you soon...I promise I will...because...'

Tidus slowly turned to the rest of the group, looking to the Aurochs, to Wakka and Lulu...and he finished his sentence.

"...I love her too."

Wakka and Lulu both looked to each other, only a little bit shocked. They'd both expected it really, but it was still surprising to hear it. They both smiled and nodded, and in the back of the room the Aurochs were all smiling, they were happy for Tidus...he had helped them so much, he deserved happiness...and with Sin gone and Yuna here, he could find it.

"Alright, we'll take you to her in the morning then. But rest up, ya'? We don't need ya' seein' Yuna with bags in your eyes!" Wakka laughed, patting Tidus on the shoulder and walking to the Aurochs, shooing them off to go on home. They all nodded and filed out of the hut, as Lulu just stared at the ground, smiling silently.

"You know...Chappu would be happy right now. To see Yuna...finally find the one for her."

Tidus smiled, about to say something before he got cut off by Lulu, who shook her head and continued speaking, smiling a bit more as tears dripped from her own eyes at her own memories.

"He...he wanted to see Yuna grow up you know? To become a summoner...he wanted to be there for her when she brought the calm...he was so much like you, he kept telling us there would be a way to beat Sin without losing Yuna...everyone thought he was crazy but..."

Lulu laughed a little. Just a little...but enough for Tidus to pick it up. Lulu seemed so sad and yet...so happy at the same time, she seemed so conflicted between the two emotions...

"I..I thought he was amazing. And he truly was...and then I lost him. Tidus...for a while there...we seen Yuna go through the same thing I did...the only difference was that unlike Chappu...you not only said those things...you made them happen. You helped us through to finally crush Sin once and for all. Yuna...she told me the day after you left that she just wanted to live with you in Spira...in peace and happiness once and for all. She actually laughed a little, but it was a bitter one. I'd never seen her like that before...she told me how she wanted to just have you there to hold for comfort...how she just wished for you to come back so badly...but she said that you were just a dream of the Fayth and so...she knew you couldn't."

Tidus heard a voice in his head, and he knew...he knew it was the Fayth again.

'But some dreams come true...and if enough people wish hard enough, then the Fayth can help make the dream a reality. This is why for so long Sin lived...people only wished for the calm...sure they wished for Sin to be gone forever, but in the end they just wanted the calm again, even for just a short while. They were afraid of asking for too much. When each of you dreamt hard enough...when each of you wished for it so badly that you'd sacrifice yourselves to save Spira...we decided to help. And now you're here, no longer a dream...but a reality. You're here because...we're grateful, Tidus. It took a lot of effort, but our dreaming managed to make you finally become a reality. And now...we are once again stopping our dreams...but you no longer have to worry about it. You have a life now Tidus...a life outside the dream. Use it well, for we'll be watching...'

Tidus finally snapped out of it, just in time to hear Lulu finish up what she was saying. Right on time, too, for at that moment Wakka walked back in.

"...so tomorrow we'll be off to find Yuna. And finally...Chappu's wishes can come true...Chappu's dreams can become a reality. Yuna...will have found someone."

Tidus sat down on a nearby bed, staring off into the distance. He saw Yuna's face there...smiling at him. He reached out to touch it and it faded away, and Tidus drew his hand back, slowly pressing it to his chest and closing his eyes.

"I...I wish we didn't have to wait until morning...but I understand. Let's get to sleep now...rest up for tomorrow, right? And...then I can finally tell her."

Wakka and Lulu nodded, going over to the last remaining bed. Tidus blinked, looking at them and suddenly standing, almost tripping over himself and falling.

"Whoah! Wait a minute...you two...sleeping together? Wha-"

Wakka let out a laugh as Lulu just chuckled, both of them climbing into the bed.

"Guess I forgot to tell ya', me and Lu are an item now!"

Tidus just stood there in shock, blinking and looking at Wakka, then Lulu. Wakka. Lulu. Wakka. Lulu. That frog on the window. Wakka. Lulu. There's the frog again. Kinda repetitive isn't it?

Wakka laughed again, and this time Lulu did as well. After all, the look on Tidus' face was priceless. Tidus just fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling before laughing himself now.

"Have I really been gone that long? Long enough for hell to freeze over?"

Tidus went to sit up but got a pillow thrown right into his face from a laughing Lulu. Tidus fell back, laughing as well as Wakka managed to speak through his own laughter.

"Hey it ain't that unbelievable ya?"

Tidus, chuckled, taking the pillow off his face and placing it under his head, looking up at the ceiling again and smiling.

"Nope...not at all. Besides...you were the one who told me not to get any ideas with Yuna, so you should know about something unbelievable coming true."

"Man...ever since we killed Sin once and for all...I'll believe anything that's unbelievable." Wakka grinned.

Tidus smirked, sitting up and quirking his eyebrow at Wakka. "Anything huh? Okay then, Rikku is in love with Kimahri."

The room fell silent, before everyone burst into laughter. Lulu brought her hand to her mouth, trying to hold it in and failing, maybe she got a funny image in her mind. Wakka just doubled over, holding his sides and struggling not to suffocate himself, as Tidus just closed his eyes and laughed. When things settled down, it was Wakka who spoke first again.

"Ha...got me there brudda. I'd say you were crazy!" Wakka laughed.

"See?" Tidus replied, chuckling now. "Sometimes it's best certain things are unbelievable."

"Yeah...it'd just be odd to see that big furry guy getting intimate with Rikku..." Lulu chuckled out.

Of course, at that comment Wakka nearly had a brain aneurysm from laughing so hard. He fell out of bed with a thump, holding his sides and kicking his feet a little. Tidus of course was cracking up on his own bed, but not so much as Wakka was. The guy had a great sense of humor, that was apparent.

Wakka wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard as he climbed back onto the bed, kissing Lulu's forehead and laughing just a little still.

"Oh damn Lu...that was a good one."

"Thank you" Lulu almost giggled out.

'Whoah...Lulu giggling, that's something you don't hear everyday' Tidus thought, smirking to himself. He closed his eyes, stretching out and yawning a little.

Lulu smirked, "Don't make me hurt you, Tidus."

Tidus just laughed and nodded. "Well...I'll be nodding off now guys, see ya' in the morning."

"'night." Wakka replied, reaching over and turning out the lights.

"Goodnight Tidus" Lulu smiled, just before the lights went out. And soon the three friends were asleep.

**Later That Night: At The Ruins In Besaid**

"It's really beautiful, isn't it Yunie?" Rikku smiled, staring out across the land down to Besaid. She admired the stars in the sky and especially the moon. Rikku's eyes were practically sparkling in the moonlight. Yuna giggled a bit at her cousin's sudden bout of romanticism.

"Yes...it really is." Yuna smiled. Kimahri stood like a statue, watching the two cousins look out at the night sky. Kimahri looked up himself, a very faint smile creeping upon him as he stared at the moon.

"Ronso's...they see moon at top of mount Gagazet. Yuna should too, it very beautiful."

Yuna turned, smiling at Kimahri and nodding her head, tilting her head back to look at the moon once more. "Yes..." she said, "I'd like that. We should defiantly go sometime."

"Why not now Yunie?" Rikku smiled, turning to her cousin. Yuna laughed softly, smiling and shaking her head at her cousin's antics.

"Because Rikku...we're going home for now. It's been a few days, after all."

Rikku nodded, smiling. Yuna turned to Kimahri and nodded to him, and they began to walk back down to Besaid. Along the way, Rikku jumped up onto the Ronso's back, catching him off guard and actually causing him to stumble a little before he caught his balance. Yuna couldn't help but giggle.

Kimahri grunted, taken off guard by Rikku's sudden leap onto his back, but he supported the young Al Bhed and continued to walk with Yuna, who had her hand over her mouth to hold in her giggles.

"Faster, Kimahri!" Rikku laughed a bit, smiling. She was only teasing him, Kimahri knew this as he suddenly got an idea.

"Kimahri not go faster...Kimahri go higher." Kimahri said, before leaping high up into the air with Rikku, who instantly latched onto him for dear life and let out a scream of surprise. By this time Yuna couldn't hold in her giggles and just fell on her butt on the ground, laughing and giggling at her two companion's antics. It was just too much. Eventually Kimahri came back down and Rikku quickly got off of him, falling to the ground and punching Kimahri in the arm.

"Meanie!" Rikku pouted, though inside she was laughing herself.

"Kimahri not mean, Rikku just scared little girl." Kimahri smiled, before continuing to walk calmly down towards Besaid. Rikku stood there for a few moments, blinking, before taking off after him.

"Hey! I'm not scared! You take that back Kimahri! Hey get back here! Ooooh, slow down!"

Yuna smiled, still laughing as she stood and jogged after them, shouting herself now, "Hey! Wait up you two!"

Eventually Rikku caught up with Kimahri and Yuna caught up with them both, as they continued heir treck down to Besaid.

'It'll be nice to be back home again...' Yuna thought with a smile.

Little did she know of the young blonde haired man staring out a small island hut's window at the moon, anxiously awaiting morning...

'Yuna...I promise I'll never leave you again...' Tidus thought, slowly laying back down, trying to go to sleep once more.

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Notes:** Eeep! Sorry for the wait, everyone! School royally sucks sometimes, it held me up with my writing...but since it was a weekend I got to finish! Chances are updates will prolly come every weekend, with an odd middle-of-the-week update once in awhile. Oh! And also...I'm gonna plug another author's story!

For those of you who haven't read it, 'Alpha Redux' by Seven2 is an AMAZING Final Fantasy X fanfic. Far better then anything I could hope to write, anyway, lol. But yeah, this story has me hooked! It's just simply amazing, you all should read it if you enjoy this fic. Anyways...stay tuned everyone, more updates to the story along the way! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Final Fantasy X-2 : Wasted Years**

**Chapter Two: Reunited**

"Wakka?"

Tidus' voice was soft and clear through the dark quietness of Wakka's hut. Wakka groaned a bit in his sleep and turned away, hugging Lulu's waist from behind and snuggling closer to her in his sleep, a goofy smile on his face.

"...uh..."

Tidus blushed, he still wasn't used to Wakka and Lulu being together. Gently he shook Wakka's shoulder, trying to awake his best friend, who soon grunted a bit and opened his eyes groggily, staring up at him and whispering.

"Brudda...what are you doin' up? It's the middle of the night, ya? Get some sleep..."

"I'm trying..." Tidus spoke, sighing. "But...I can't. I'm going to go out for a walk around the beach, clear my mind a little. I have a lot of questions to be answered in my head anyway, and well..."

Tidus scratched the back of his head a little. Wakka instantly chuckled sleepily, shaking his head.

"You're anxious to see her, ya?" he smiled, "I gotcha'. But come back before mornin', I'm telling ya' man...the last thing you wanna do is have a hard time seeing Yuna 'cause your eyelids are too droopy."

Tidus laughed softly, placing his hands into his pockets and turning to exit the hut, speaking as he walked away.

"Trust me Wakka...I wouldn't let being tired get in my way of seeing Yuna."

"I believe ya'...but just in case, ya?"

Tidus laughed, "Alright Wakka...will do."

And with that, Tidus exited the hut. Wakka sighed and closed his eyes, resting his chin into the nape of Lulu's neck. Lulu squirmed softly in her sleep from his stubble brushing her sensitive neck. Wakka grinned evilly, rubbing his chin up and down Lulu's neck. She soon woke up and tiredly smacked his arm, in a playful manner of course. Tilting her head to look back at him, they both smiled.

"Tidus just left to go on a walk for awhile, Lu."

"Ah...so we have the hut to ourselves?" Lulu responded, raising her eyebrows in question.

Wakka just grinned and kissed Lulu. "Ya..."

A smirk formed on Lulu's lips, "Perfect." she whispered.

-------------------

Tidus sighed, staring up at the moon as he walked across the sands of Besaid's shores. He did in fact have many questions that were going unanswered...many thoughts that were driving him up the wall. He wanted to see Yuna again, to talk to her, to hold her, to kiss her...he missed her so much. Tidus slowly sat down in the sand, the warm waters of the ocean slowly flowing upwards and back down with each small wave, the water touching his toes every now and then.

"It's...funny." Tidus thought out loud, tilting his head up at the night sky and staring at the stars. "I don't even miss my Zanarkand anymore. I truly feel like this is my home...that this is where I was meant to be. Meant to live...and to not be a dream."

Tidus lowered his head, making little designs in the sand with his finger, smiling. "I belong here...my friends, my _family_...they're all here. Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri...hell, he even missed Auron even though he knew he'd never see him again.

But most of all...

"I miss Yuna." Tidus sighed, staring at the sand and whispering to himself now. "I miss her voice, I miss her smile, her whistle, I miss her laugh too...I miss everything about her. The way that every time I'd feel down...she'd try and cheer me up, to make me laugh. She was always smiling in the face of danger, always trying to help everyone..."

A few birds chirped in the distance, the chirps echoing throughout the night. Tidus smiled, tilting his head up and clenching his fist, pumping it into the air.

"But I'm gonna see her again, and then I won't have to miss her anymore! We'll have each other again and...finally we can be happy."

Tidus lowered his fist, smiling and staring out across the water towards the horizon, nodding his head reassuringly.

"Yes..." he smiled more, "We can finally be happy..."

-------------------

_Knock, knock, knock._

The knocking at the door of Wakka's hut jarred the couple out of their...romantic moment together.

"Just a minute, ya? We'll be right there!" Wakka said loudly, for whoever was outside to hear. They scrambled to get their clothes on when Wakka heard a familiar giggle outside the door.

"Hey...don't rush you two. And we're sorry if we disturbed you any."

Wakka's eyes widened as he turned to Lulu, who stared right back at him. Lulu whispered lowly to Wakka.

"They came back early..."

"I know, Lu. But maybe this isn't a bad thing..."

Lulu smiled, chuckling slightly as they both finally managed to finish putting their clothing on.

"Precisely what I was thinking, dear." Lulu responded.

They walked to the door and Wakka opened it, the both of them greeted with Yuna's smiling face, Rikku's waving in the background, and Kimahri's standing there like a statue.

"Welcome home you guys!" Wakka laughed, hugging Yuna. He pulled away and Lulu hugged Yuna as well. Rikku smiled and ran over, punching Wakka in the arm.

"Hey, what about me?!" she said.

"Ah, you want a hug too ya?" Wakka smirked, quickly hugging Rikku and lifting her up onto his shoulders. Rikku laughed and squirmed, trying to get off Wakka's shoulders and back on her feet. Wakka's problems with the Al Bhed of course were non-existent now, and Rikku was practically his baby sister to him, just like Yuna. It made sense...after all, the two _were_ cousins.

"Hey!" she shouted, laughing, "Put me down Wakka!"

Wakka laughed as well, dropping Rikku to the ground on her feet. Rikku chuckled and smiled over to Lulu, who was shaking her head and smiling.

"Kids..." she laughed.

"Hey Lu! I ain't no kid, ya? You should know that one from experience-"

Lulu promptly covered Wakka's mouth with her hand, blushing furiously.

"Wakka, Dear...this is not something we discuss with other people."

Rikku scrunched up her face, as Yuna laughed a little.

"Overdose of info you two..." Rikku shuddered. Yuna laughed more at this, covering her mouth with her hand lightly.

Lulu uncovered her hand from Wakka's mouth as he too finished laughing, before Wakka turned somewhat serious and turned to Yuna.

"Hey Yuna..." he said, "There's a surprise waiting for you on the beach, ya?"

-------------------

Tidus laid back into the sand of the beach, staring up at the stars with his hands crossed behind his head. Tidus stretched out a little, but halfway through the stretch...he heard voices faintly off in the distance.

"I don't see anything..."

"Don't worry, ya? We wouldn't lie to ya', it's out here somewhere."

Tidus blinked, he recognized the accent as Wakka's right away, although he couldn't recognize the voice as Wakka's yet. The voices were too faint, too far off to distinguish, even when the accent gave away the identity.

Tidus sat up and stretched, he wondered who Wakka was talking to. Tidus stared down towards the ground once again, leaving one leg outstretched and another tucked up near his chest, his arm resting over his knee.

The voices were easier to hear now, they'd gotten a lot closer by now. Suddenly, Tidus froze.

"There, up ahead!" he heard Wakka shout, followed by someone else's laughter.

He recognized the laughter. Tidus slowly tilted his head up.

"I still don't see anything Wakka." He heard her voice...

"Yuna." Tidus whispered.

Tidus scrambled to his feet and turned towards where he heard their voices, and they all froze.

Yuna instantly recognized the figure in the moonlight, half clouded by shadows.

"Is that..." Rikku slowly began, whispering to herself in shock. Kimahri just looked out towards Tidus, smiling as only Kimahri could. Yuna gulped softly, whispering.

"T-Tidus...?"

Wakka went to place his hand on her shoulder and re-assure Yuna that it was, in fact, Tidus, but he never got the chance.

"TIDUS!" she shouted, taking off towards him. And that was all the reassurance that Tidus needed...

It really was her.

"YUNA!" he shouted, running as fast as he could towards her.

Both were kicking up sand with their running, and it wasn't long before they met, Yuna jumping out at him and Tidus catching her in mid air, stepping back from the slight impact of the catch but following through and twirling her around in the air. Both of them laughed happily in each others arms.

"She's got'm back...she's finally got'm back..." Wakka smiled happily, wrapping his arm gently around Lulu. It was so uncommon for them, but Wakka and Lulu both felt tears welling up in their eyes. Rikku however, was way ahead of them. Tears were freely flowing down her face as she smiled broadly, holding her hands close to her chest. The only one who appeared to not be crying was Kimahri, but if one were to look close enough into the Ronso's eyes...

A single tear fell from his right eye, soaking quickly into his fur.

Tidus gently set Yuna back down onto the sand, both of them staring into each others eyes. Yuna gently reached up, wiping away a tear that was sliding down Tidus' cheek, as he did the same for her. Tidus let his hand gently slide down to her waist, where his other hand met it. Yuna's arms were soon wrapped around Tidus' neck as he leaned down slightly.

And after waiting for so long...after all the faded dreams...after all the lost hopes....

Their lips met in a single kiss, signifying that this was, in fact, happening. And that this was more then just one person's story now...

This...was their story.

More tears flowed from both their eyes, as Yuna whimpered softly into Tidus' lips. For so long she had prayed...just for one more chance to see him. Just for one last moment together with him...just for one last time...

To say she loved him.

And Tidus...he wouldn't just be there for that one moment now...he was there for good. He wasn't a dream of the Fayth; he was a reality within Spira. He was his own person now...

Both Yuna and Tidus held each other close, before Yuna finally broke the kiss, but kept their lips close together as she whispered softly against his lips.

"I love you."

Tidus slowly pulled back, staring down into her eyes then and smiling. Yuna gently stroked his cheek, whispering.

"You...didn't disappear."

Tidus gently leaned down and kissed her lips once more, before pulling back and hugging her to him. Yuna rested her head against her chest, closing her eyes happily. Tidus stared up at the stars, before lowering his head and kissing the top of hers, whispering back to her now.

"And I never will again...I promise you Yuna. I never will...and I want to tell you something that I should have several years ago..."

Yuna slowly pulled herself back enough to look up at him, as he felt his hand come up to run his fingers through her hair softly. Yuna closed her eyes at his touch and smiled...and then he said it.

"I love you too, Yuna."

Yuna's eyes opened slowly, staring up into his. Had she been thinking clearly at that moment, she would have thought of how beautiful those blue eyes of his were, but she was far too happy to rationalize her own thinking.

She pulled him closely to her, with a strength that actually surprised Tidus, but her warm lips pressing against his soon cut off his surprise, both their lips curved into a smile.

"I think it's time we head out, ya'?" Wakka whispered, reaching up to wipe away his tears. Rikku sniffled softly, smiling.

"Yunie's really got him back now...right? He won't disappear?" Rikku asked.

"As far as we know...he's real now Rikku...and he won't disappear again." Lulu responded.

Rikku's smile only broadened at that, as she nodded. The group turned slowly, giving the couple one last glance before walking back towards Wakka's hut. Kimahri spoke softly to himself before turning to follow.

"Yuna happy, now Kimahri happy too. Tidus take good care of Yuna, Kimahri trust him to..." Kimahri turned to the group, following them then.

Yuna gently pushed Tidus backwards into the sand, laughing softly and climbing onto his stomach, staring down into his eyes and stroking his cheek once again.

"I'm so happy you're back..." Yuna said, leaning down and kissing Tidus' lips softly.

"So am I, Yuna..." Tidus responded, hugging her close now.

The moonlight shone softly down upon the two, as they closed their eyes and hugged each other close. Yuna buried her face into the crook of Tidus' neck, as he rested his chin softly upon her shoulder.

"So am I..."

**To be continued.**

**Author's Notes: **I'm happy with this chapter. ^_^ I felt really good writing the scene between Yuna and Tidus. I have 'Suteki Da Ne' on my computer, the song that plays during the Yuna/Tidus kissing scene in FFX. And it was playing while I was writing my Yuna/Tidus reunited scene in this fic so it really helped me out with the whole inspiration thing ^_^

See what I meant in Chapter One? Sometimes an update might come in the middle of the week and not on a weekend! I'm proud of myself for getting this chapter done, and I hope that I got their reactions to seeing each other down pat...I really wanted to have a realistic scene for the two being reunited, and not under-dramatic or over-dramatic. Hope I did a good job there. Chapter three MIGHT come this weekend, MIGHT. If not, then it SHOULD come in between Monday-Wednesday next week, considering I have Monday off and have a three day weekend to work on the chapter, including Friday night.

Oh, and before someone says I have no life, I live in Southwest Florida so there really isn't hardly anything to do around here. Not to mention most of my friends either are out on a date with their boyfriend/girlfriend, home alone, out with other friends, or just doing other things at the time so I'd have really no where to go.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. OH, and I'm sorry to all you Payne fans out there...she won't be in this story. It's just that I have no real way of portraying her character if I've never even played X-2. That's why in the story description I stated that it wouldn't be following X-2's original storyline. Payne looks like an awesome character, and I'd hate to ruin her by portraying her the wrong way.

Now then, responses to the reviewers! ^_^

Eri - Thanks! It really was a great ending, and I agree, it was so sad ;.; And as you can see I'm updating everything just fine now ^_^ Oh, and I love Yuna/Tidus fics as well! Once again, GO READ SEVEN2'S story! It's really beautiful and amazing! /cheapplug

Christine - ^_^ it IS a great game! And I wanna get FFX-2, I'm savin' up for it. Keep your fingers crossed that I get it some time soon, okay? Lol

xEbonyX13X - Don't worry, I am! ^_^

Faite – No problem! And I'll try, don't stop the reviews though! They make me all happy 'cause I's doin' a good job! ^_^

I need more reviews, let's see some more everyone! Pweese? Lol, so anyways, stay tuned everyone 'cause the next chapter shouldn't take too long until it's posted! Thanks and bai bai for now! ^_^


End file.
